Shikisai Momento
by reila-aishiteru
Summary: After watching a like edison comment, Bou wants to see An Cafe again. He leaves his home to visit the world in which he once lived.
1. Somewhere In My Heart

Disclaimer – I don't own bou or kanon (damn!) or miku or teruki or yuuki or takuya (damn! again!). What ever I do own, I will make note of….and I guess if you a buttface, you'll steal it!

Chapter One - Somewhere In My Heart

Snow drifted down from the gray sky; layering the world with cold white fluff. Bou sat at the window sipping hot chocolate and watching the flakes melt on the window. Inside the house was warm and glowed with a comfortable feeling. It was nostalgic for Bou to watch the snow fall, it reminded him of the 6th PV he had played in. Snow Scene. His feeling matching the lyrics, Bou was alone but wanted to see An Café again. He sat on a small pink couch and flicked on the TV, skipping channel until something caught his attention.

**"Ah! Ohayo-gozaimasu! An Café desu!" **Bou watched Miku deliver the greeting with his usually cheeriness.

**"Yay! Nyappy!!!"** the band members sort of exclaimed and clapped. Bou laughed lightly at Teruki's usual cheeriness and Kanon's stoic appearance. The two new members were somewhat similar to the others. The red headed one shyly mumbled the greeting and the one with the very obvious curly, blond hair had a very energetic reply.

**"vocal wa Miku desu!"**

**"guitar wa Takuya desu. . ."**

**"base wa Kanon desu."**

**"drummer wa Teruki desu!"**

**"keyboard wa Yuuki desu!!"**

Bou watched the introduction of the band members with interest. Miku, Kanon, and Teruki had the same introduction when he was guitarist. Despite being replaced by him, Bou could help but like the shy cuteness of Takuya and was amused how Yuuki's happy level completely dominated Teruki's before it disappeared into an akward shyness.

**"Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu!" **as usual Miku did a lot of the talking. **"Ano, thank you, the cafekkos, for supporting and please continue to support us in the following year!"**

_"_**Like Jenga!" **Teruki blurt out and Kanon laughed.

**"Ah, we support each other." **Added Kanon. Bou smiled at the joke; they were repeating a conversation from the Shikisai Moment Antic Room.

"**That's right." **Teruki caught on with game.

Kanon continued **"And we make a big tower."**

"**That's right." **Teruki repeated.**"You said it nicely." **Then Kanon and Teruki turned to Miku.

Miku caught on and stated his part **"Yeah, he seems to have it. But if we're missing even one piece..."**

"**Right."**Bou laughed at Teruki's monosyllabic replies_.  
__  
_**"...the tower collapses."**Miku finished off.

" **Without you, An Cafe can't stand on their own." **Teruki stated the general idea.

"**Right, right. Everyone is connected." **Miku further noted.

Teruki and Miku began to ramble **"That's right." "Jenga" "Jenga. We're Jenga." "We're Jenga."**

"**Jenga." **Kanon finally interjected

Miku decided to just put something out there **"Everyone else is also Jenga."**

"**We are Jenga!" **Teruki exclaimed the ending to the conversation.

Bou was laughing and then he was crying. It was so great just to see them on TV and to see them joke around like they did when he was the guitarist. Tears fell onto Bou's lap unheeded, _"I-I want to see them. . ."_ Bou was shocked at the thought that just ran through his mind. It had never dared show up before but as he sat there it was more evident. He missed Miku and Kanon and Teruki. He missed his friends. He missed An Café. He wanted to see their faces once more, and laugh, and cry, and make jokes that only they would understand.

**"For a New Year's wish? Hmm, I would like to see Bou-kun. . ."** Bou's attention flies to the TV as Teruki's voice is projected from it.

**"OH!!!!"** Miku and Kanon spoke in unison. **"That's a good wish. A good wish, huh?"** Bou leans towards the TV, his attention enraptured by the statements. Suddenly a closing animation is played and Bonds Kizuna fills the room. Bou turns of the TV feeling empty and depleted. The red phone in the corner catches his eye and before he realizes it, Bou has the phone at his ear, listening to the dial tone. His slender fingers played over the numbers; _beep, beep, beep-beep, beep, beep, beep._ He cradled the phone to his ear with his shoulder, playing with the curly cord.

"Moshi moshi." A tired voice answered the phone.

"Hai onee-san, it's Bou. Have you given away my apartment yet?"

"No, why?"

"Meet me at the airport tomorrow. I'm coming. Thanks!"

"Bou wha-"

Bou had already hung up the phone and was now shoving clothes into pink suitcases with a black and white keyboard design. Within minutes Bou was watching the landscape rush by the taxi window, his breath fogging up the window. The bright lights of the airport entrance came into view.

"_Here I Come. . ."_

How exciting! my 1st non anime fanfic and my second one! i'm a big antic cafe fan so i felt like didn't have enough. hopefully this story will continue very nyappy-ly! it is still unknown to me whether the rating may go to M or if it may become yaoi or something...it may just happen randomly while im typing...but i feel it's hinting towards yaoi...weird...ummm, if it becomes yaoi I will warn, and maybe if someone wants, i can create a non-yaoi version... whatever, whatever. Thanks for reading! and please criticize...nicely tho...for the record this story is completly original, dreamed up in english class, translations for Shikisai Moment Antic Room was from the unofficial antic cafe website - anticcafe (dot) com!!!


	2. Gravity

Disclaimer: I do not own An Café…unfortunately. Loop Ash does. Gravity Therefore by proclaiming that, thou can't sue me…Well, you can but you'd get nothing except like a dust ball from under my bed…heh.

Chapter Two: Gravity

Bou stepped into the main lobby of the airport, squinting his eyes against the bright sunlight. _"Should have taken the train.."_ Bou thought. After 7 hours of members of the female and male sex flirting, anyone would develop a "phobia of planes." Glancing through the big glass windows Bou looked for some sort of low key transportation. _"Big shiny limo, bright yellow taxi, Onee-san charging at me to kill, a tourist bus. Crap."_

"Kazuhiro Saitou!!!"

Bou walked over to where his sister has breathlessly stopped. "H-hello Onee-san."

"Don't you 'hello Onee-san' me. Get to the car!" Bou looked around and noticed that in front of a **No Parking** sign was his sister's sleek black car. Deciding not to comment, Bou obediently hurried to the car with his sister close behind. By the time they had reached the highway Bou's sister had calmed which meant no dangerous lane switching or violent turns.

"So," Bou turned to his Onee-san who was now drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Bou envied her effortless glossy dark curls and her pale skin. "How long did you wait? Oh. My luggage-."

"All day. Already at your apartment. But the real question is what do you plan on doing."

"I'm not sure myself. I just wanted to…I don't know really."

Bou heard his sister sigh. "Alright….We're here. I'm going to leave you here"

The doors unlocked with a click and the passenger door slid open, reaching towards the sky. (A/N-suicide doors they're called) Bou stepped out and as the door slid down back into place the window rolled down. "Take care okay…'

Bou nodded energetically. "Bye bye!"

Hurrying up the steep stairs to his apartment, Bou fumbled with the key a while before the correct one had the door unlocked. The apartment was musty smelling. Bou removed his shoes and walked into the main room. He flopped onto the sofa, causing billions of dust particles to rise. "Woah." Bou liked the echo in the empty room. "Woaaaah. Wooooah." Looking around the room and the conjoining kitchen, Bou noticed layer of dust had settled. "Well. I guess I should clean." Starting with removing the "non edible" items from the fridge, Bou moved around his apartment dusting, vacuuming, mopping, organizing, straightening. Finally the apartment sparkled. The light wooden floor reflected the sunlight and the sheer black countertops with hints of gold looked amazing. During the cleaning Bou found a lacquer box full of photos and was now looking through the old pictures, like swimming through memories.

Bou loved playing music while he cleaned. It kept his energy up and was so entertaining. The special CD player that he had bought for the very purpose switched to his favorite song, Gravity by Luna Sea. It was weird; a song about farewells when he decides to open a box full of his past. Bou sat on the floor, the box in his lap as her leafed through the photos. Kanon and him asleep on the tour bus, Miku hugging Kanon in the Escapism PV, Antic Café before Teruki, a picture taken after the Merrymaking PV; its was all so nostalgic.

"NO!!" Bou suddenly shouted. "No sadness! Happy thoughts!" Bou packed up the photos and began to plan his stay in Tokyo; out loud, to himself. "Okay. Manager-san will probably tell everyone is I call so surprise visit I guess. Hmm. Usually around this time they are on break, at least it was like that when I was there. Maybe, they can come with me on the Hot Springs Deluxe Trip I won. Yes! That's good….Clothes." Bou jumped up and to the closet, yanking it open. Stepping inside the slightly big closet, Bou noticed that he had mostly old clothes in there and remembered the all his feminine clothes were at home. After trying on multiple combinations on shirts, pants, shoes and accessories. Bou decided navy blue tee-shirt with two red stripes down the side, slightly off black pants that bagged around his ankles and two inch platforms, the tops of which were covered by the pants. Setting aside the outfit, Bou chose a cute red, black, and white messenger bag, a couple silver bracelets and his red kizuna bracelet. He looked at his hair in a mirror on the door. After leaving An Café, Bou allowed his hair to grow out and stopped dyeing it to avoid attention. _"It'll just have to do for now…"_

Changing into baggy pants and a tee-shirt, Bou curled up on the bed and wrapped the fluffy blanket around his form. He quickly faded into unconsciousness wishing only for tomorrow to be a nice day.

A/N- My first fanfic, second chapter. I noticed they were not enough An café stories so I'm attempting to create one. Please read and review. Domo! Just for clarification the kizuna bracelet is the red bracelet they wear. Like Bonds Kizuna. For a visual check out this picture. Replace all the (dots) with actual periods. http://i56 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/g175/ancafebbt/Group/gik022 (dot) jpg)


	3. Mechanism for Denial

Disclaimer – after months (5

Disclaimer – after months (5?), I finally was like…"oh crap! I should update my fanfics!" gwah –w-. so this is chapter three of Shikisai Momento…still no commenters but that's okay!...also..standard..i don't own any of antic café, etc. but I do own HYDE!! Psh..im just lying..

Chapter Three: Mechanism for Denial

Bou walked down the side walk, occasionally being noticed by bystanders with good taste. The sunlight blindingly bright and the wind a little too strong but over all it was a nice day. Coming to a halt in front of Loop Ash studios, Bou briefly wondered what the hell he was doing, before stepping into the chic building. Bou appraised the building. The golden tiled floor glinted under the bright lights. The overly large area was busy, the walls lined with chairs, full of people eager to make it big. Making his way over to the receptionist purely by habit, Bou noticed that the company designers had added more dark elements to the over all look of the building.

"Hey. Can I help you?" Bou was snapped out of his reverie by a familiar voice. He turned his attention to the person behind the desk. The man behind the desk was attractive enough. Dark black hair angled perfectly around his face, bang covering one eye. The other eye was a stunningly clear gray with angled eyebrows. "Um. Sir?" Bou noticed as the man, Yakumi according to his name tag, spoke that his had two lip piercing, a ring on each side of his lower lip.

"Hi. Um, I'm here to visit Antic Café. I'm a-an old friend." Bou tried to look sure of himself but that was hard considering…he wasn't quite sure when he'd give up and run like hell to his apartment.

"Okay." Yakumi ran his hands through his hair, his nails painted red and black in a nonexistent pattern. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Well, no but…"

"Sorry, then. No visit without an appointment."

Bou sighed. The policy was still the same. "But if you could just tell them that 'Saitou' is here, I'm sure that they would want to see me."

Yakumi looked at Bou. "Sure." A smirk forming on his lips, "And while you're dreaming, how about a pony?"

"Hey!" Bou protested, pouting slightly. "I'm serious"

"Yea? We'll listen." Yakumi leaned back and closed his eyes, gesturing with his hands. "All kindsa shit happens in dreams. But I'm not being paid to sit here, look hott, and let everyone go through. Get it?" Yakumi opened his eyes to see the affirmation, only to see Bou sprinting down the hallway. "Crap." Yakumi looked around and thought for a moment. _"Well, if he gets there, they'll throw him out…"_

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bou slid down the elevator wall and onto the floor, breathing heavily. _"Kami-sama. Thank you for letting this elevator be open."_ Bou looked around _"and empty."_ Bou looked at the floor numbers, jumped up, and pressed '**5**', and sighed as the elevator jerked into motion. _"I'm so not ready for this."_ Bou watched the numbers light up as the elevator ascended. '**3**' _"I can always turn around if I decide to visit another time." _'**4**'_"That's not running away, I'll be back...No, I won't."_ '**5**' Bou took a deep breath as the elevator doors slid open. _"It's now or never.."_ The doors were closing as Bou made his decision. His hand slammed onto the "**open door**" button and he raced out the elevator. Maneuvering his way down the hallway, past the familiar doors, he stopped in front of Room 426. His hand wavered above the knob as he once again contemplated his decision. The familiar voices inside the room rose and fell in accordance to the conversation. _"Why are they shouting out orders? Unless…."_ Bou watched in horror and backed away as the doorknob turned. _"Oh my god…I need to hide. Crap."_

"Bou?"

Pulled away from his disastrous thoughts, Bou saw the person who intruded his thoughts. "Teruki." Bou breathed the name and Teuki just stared, his brown eyes widening. "I…see..well...a visit…idea..good..bad…ok bye!" Bou turned to bolt into the elevator and out Loop Ash studies, when a had grabbed his wrist.

"Bou…" Teruki was in disbelief, it was Bou… "Um, do you want to help me get the drinks?"

"Sure…?"

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

The elevator ride was beyond awkward, it was straight up ridiculous. Ever sentence ended with a nervous giggle, a head being scratched, or both. The elevator 'pinged' at the 6th floor café, and both men instinctively headed in the same direction.

"Still know your way around, huh Bou-kun?"

"Well, I was the one always getting the drinks."

"True." Teruki quickly grabbed all the needed drinks mumbling all the while. "Green tea for Kanon and Takuya and me, Collagen 500 for Miku, Coffee for Yuuki…Bou. Do you want a milkshake?" Bou nodded. "Chocolate right?" Another nod. "Okay, carry some of these for me." Bou relieved Teruki of the Collagen 500, Coffee, and began sipping his milkshake.

The short elevator ride was extremely silent while Bou noisily sucked his milkshake through the bendy straw. In minutes, the two men stood in front of the band room. "Are you coming in?" Teruki asked Bou who suddenly took on an amazing interest in the gray carpeted floor. Teruki shrugged before opening the door, grabbing Bou's wrist and entering the room, kicking the door closed. They walked down the short hallway and Teruki stopped in the entrance of a big lounge, Bou hidden in the shadows of the hallway. "Hey!" the members of Antic Café turned toward Teruki. "We have a guest."

"Who?" Miku asked whilst bouncing on the a plush sofa. "Where's my drink."

Teruki sighed and pulled Bou out of the shadows. "H-hi."

A/N – gwah! A cliffie. Sorry. I really wanted to get one chapter up. The next will be up before the end of this week. Promise-ish.


	4. Light Drawn

Disclaimer: I'm working towards a chapter every couple day because in June I have to take a chemistry regents, global history regents, and pre calc final, 3 days in a row

Disclaimer: I'm working towards a chapter every couple day because in June I have to take a chemistry regents, global history regents, and pre calc final, 3 days in a row. None of which I am extremely confidant in, so I'll be busy studying. So about 4 or 5 more chapter should come out if all goes well. Anyways, I do not own anything related to antic café (trying to import CDs) except pictures printed off the internet.

Chapter Four: Light Drawn with Primary Colored Crayons

( ) Teruki sighed and pulled Bou out the shadows. "H-hi" ( )

Antic Café blinked in surprise and stared at Bou, their facial expressions the same _'wth?!'_ Takuya was the first to approach Bou, unsurely, his hand outstretched. "Hi, I'm Takuya; you left quite a reputation that I'm supposed to live up to." Bou's hand, cold from holding the milkshake, met Takuya's half way, their handshake was casual enough. "Come sit and we can talk." Takuya led Bou to the couch while Teruki passed out the drinks to their respective owners.

Bou handed Yuuki his coffee and held out the Collagen 500 to Miku who mumbled an awed _thanks you_. "I know this is very sudden," Bou started out very carefully, clear and precise. "I had wanted to visit for a while now b-but I didn't know how to come along. Then I saw you on TV talking and referencing to old times and that's when I decided that I was coming. So I took a plane to get here, and my sister drove me to my apartment, and now I'm here, two days later." Bou breathed and waited tensely for a response.

The band members looked at each other, Miku spoke first, "Bou, it's really good to see you. You know, we finished our PV for Cherry Saku Yuuki and our Gokutama Rock Café CD has been released, so we have extra time to hang out, if you want."

Bou smiled. "Really!? Because just a few days ago, I won a trip to a hot spring! You could all come with me! You don't even have to pay the train fare! It's completely free."

Bou's excitement was contagious and the room was buzzing with excitement, the drinks forgotten. "Well, we should leave tomorrow then, so we get the most out of our vacation. Doncha think so, Kanon." Miku turned to his black and blond hair friend, who nodded mutely.

"Okay then!" Teruki stood and clapped his hands. "Everyone out! We should go home and rest. We'll meet at the station tomorrow with all our belongings, ok?"

The band gave and affirmative "osu" before gathering their belongings and heading out. As they headed out towards the elevator Bou was approached by Yuuki.

"Hey, I'm…"

"Yuuki." Bou finished. "I know. I saw your interview."

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to say that it's nice to meet you. You're a legend around here."

"Well, its nice to meet you too."

"Bou…Yuuki…" Kanon called from the elevator. "Hurry up!" The two new acquaintances rushed into the elevator, the door closing behind them.

The elevator was filled with light conversation and Bou was taken in by its carefree nature, chatting easily with Kanon as they left the elevator. As the group entered the lobby, Bou froze as he saw the receptionist Yakumi turn to him. "You don't have to sign out like we used to, right?"

"Nope! Still do!" Miku informed Bou. "Did you meet Yakumi-kun? Isn't he cool? He is, isn't he Takuya?" The only response was a faint telltale blush across the guitarist's cheeks.

They stopped at the reception desk, Bou waiting awkwardly as the sign out clipboard was passed around. Yakumi blinked evilly at Bou. "Sir? Don't you need to sign out? Kanon-san, why don't you sign out for your friend?"

"That's okay." Bou grabbed the clip board and scribbled something down. "Yakumi-kun, because you've been so nice to me, why don't you join us on our hot springs adventure. There's one more space. Just meet us tomorrow at the station."

Yakumi took the keyboard, and placed it on the desk. "Sure, okay." Yakumi watched as the group exited the building and parted ways after each hugged Bou. _"Hmm…."_ He looked down at the words Bou scribbled on the clip board. **Haha Yakumi. Haha. :sticks out tongue:** Yakumi blinked. _"Cheeky bastard ruined the sheet."_


	5. Merrymaking

Disclaimer: Chapter here and only 14 more days of school (including today -,-)

Disclaimer: Chapter here and only 14 more days of school (including today -,-). I do not own anything related to antic café (trying to import CDs) except pictures printed off the internet. Now onto the story…btw it's getting harder and harder to name these chapters. I name them from lyrics/titles of antic café songs….mou! _Italics_ mean thoughts, **bold **means announcements and such over intercoms.

Chapter Five: Merrymaking (DEGOZAI MASHITA)

Bou rushed down the steps leading to platform # 382, Hyogo Prefecture, extremely late…almost extremely late. He had his train pass in his wallet and suitcases were kindly handled by the train station staff. Catching a glimpse of gold highlights shining brightly against black hair, Bou's frantic running became quieter, stealthier.

"I wonder where Bou is?" Kanon had a moment to ruffle his (amazing) hair before he was tackled by Bou. Kanon raised his head, his face imprinted with the design from the concrete. "Whatcha doin'? Get off… o(ω)o"

Bou laughed at Kanon's typical response and stood up, surveying the group. "Everyone's here? Yay!" **Platform #382. Train from Tokyo to Hyogo Prefecture arriving now. Please board safely and watch out for the gap**_. _"Well, let's go!" Bou rushed onto the train, marveling in the cool bursts of air in the doorway before being hurried in by Miku who was close behind. Teruki was the first to find seats, the best kind too; a private room with three benches of seats, two facing each other and the last connecting both and facing the door. (A/N: a little confusing. Basically a room with a door on one wall and seats lining the other three.) The group took their seats randomly; Yuuki, Miku, Kanon, Yakumi, Takuya, Teruki, then Bou. Happy to have the window a seat for such a scenic trip, Bou leaned on Teruki as he stared out the window.

The train ride was uneventful except for the fact that Miku ordered everything on the menu, twice, and then argued with Yuuki about the cost of Calorie Mate. Yakumi chatted with Takuya, whose response was intense blushing at the most basic conversation starters and stuttered answers. Bou was half asleep and jumped up whenever something interesting was to be seen outside the window, and would succeed every time in smacking Teruki in the face. Kanon played his PSP and, the lucky bastard, ignored everyone.

Hours later, as everyone began to rest the train came to a stop. **All passengers remaining on the train, we have reached the Hyogo district. Please exit the train, for those who had the service provided; your luggage will be at your destination. Also, a means of transportation is at the entrance of the station for the group heading to Milk Tea Resorts. Enjoy your stay. **

"Well, that sounds like us." Miku stated as the group headed towards the entrance.

Kanon nodded in agreement. "Yes. Yes it does."

owari

A/N – I hope that's not too short but I don't want to start the hot springs and such just yet, I need to do a little research on that kind of stuff first, for details and such. Also I don't know how the place is actually going to function as a business. I'm going to have fun with the next chapter because I plan to major in business management so I will try hard!

I actually saw that in Teruki's blog. Once upon the "Non-san Files" I was so funny, I was like that is so going in my fic. You can find the translations at "cafexblog"s livejouranl…its friends only but so worth it!


End file.
